Witaj w domu
by Echnaton
Summary: Po trzecim zadaniu życie Harry'ego zmienia się diametralnie. Czy to, że kocha się kogoś kto nie żyje sprawia, że to uczucie jest mniej intensywne? HP/CD, częściowa alternatywa Czary Ognia. Tłumaczenie fika HeadGirl91.


Było tak cicho. Spokojnie.

Nie chciałem otwierać oczu.

Jeśli bym to zrobił, wszystko okazałoby się prawdą. Voldemort byłby żywy a Cedric martwy.

Cedric.

Mój Cedric.

- Harry.

Głos brzmiał znajomo.

Nie... To niemożliwe.

- Harry?

Jeszcze bardziej natarczywy. Czy powinienem go zignorować? Czy to jakaś sztuczka? Chciałbym, żeby był prawdziwy. Tak bardzo chciałem, żeby taki był.

Otworzyłem oczy ze znużeniem, by zobaczyć Cedrica uśmiechającego się do mnie.

- Hej szukający - Cedric pochylił się, by pocałować mnie w czoło - Pora wstawać, obiboku. Wiesz, że nie możesz przeleżeć tutaj całego poranka. To ważny dzień.

Cedric. Tutaj. Teraz. Żywy.

- T... ty nie żyjesz - Zacząłem płakać. Nie mogłem powstrzymać łez spływających mi po policzkach. Dlaczego mi to zrobili? Czy nie cierpiałem już wystarczająco?

Cedric zmarszczył brwi. - Harry? Co się stało? Jestem tu, kochanie.

Pokręciłem głową. - Nie ma cię tu. To nie dzieje się naprawdę. On cię zabił.

Chciałem znowu zasnąć. Dlaczego mnie prześladowali? Mój Cedric był martwy. Odszedł. Zamordowany.

- Harry, jestem tutaj. To był tylko sen. Nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Mówiłem ci, pamiętasz? Nigdy cię nie opuszczę.

Chciałam mu wierzyć. Naprawdę chciałem mu wierzyć. Zamknąłem oczy, modląc się do każdego, kto mnie słuchał, żeby była to prawda.

- Naprawdę?

- Naprawdę.

- Obiecujesz?

Nie było odpowiedzi.

Otworzyłem oczy ponownie i Cedrica nie było. Na jego miejscu byłem...

Ja.

Spojrzałem w oczy... moje...

Zieleń Avady Kedavry.

Podmuch zielonego światła. Coś ciężkiego upada na ziemię. Blizna. Ból. Cedric. Martwy.

Odchyliłem głowę i zdałem sobie sprawę, że leżę w łóżku.

- Ja to zrobiłem.

Było tak cicho, że tak naprawdę nie mógłbym usłyszeć tego wyraźniej. Ale wiedziałem co zostało powiedziane bo... ja to powiedziałem.

Uniosłem dłonie.

Czerwień. Krew.

Kap.

Kap.

Szkarłatna krew spada na zimną, białą szpitalną podłogę.

Ja to zrobiłem - Powtórzyłem głośniej. Uśmiechnąłem się pozbawionym radości uśmiechem. - Zabiłem go - Poszedłem dalej. Czułem się coraz bardziej zmrożony z każdym słowem jakie wypowiadałem. - Kochałam go i zabiłem.

- N-nie! - Zaprzeczyłem potrząsając głową, podczas gdy łzy spływały mi po twarzy. - To nie ja! To był Voldemort! To nie byłem ja! Szlochałem teraz.

Potrząsnąłem głową z uśmiechem wciąż na swoim miejscu. - Nie - Wyszeptałem. - To ja. To moja wina. Ja go zabiłem. On nie żyje i to moja wina.

N-NIE

- To moja wina.

- To...

- Zabiłem go.

- To moja wina.

***

- To moja wina.

- To moja wina. To moja wina ...

***

Minerwa McGonagall weszła do Skrzydła Szpitalnego po to, by znaleźć Harry'ego Pottera siedzącego na łóżku z kolanami przyciśniętymi do piersi, kołyszącego się w przód i w tył, patrzącego tępo przed siebie. Kiedy podeszła bliżej mogła usłyszeć to co mamrotał do siebie.

- ... To moja wina. To moja wina. To moja wina...

***

Czuję się szczęśliwy.

Dlaczego tak dziwne wydaje mi się to, że jestem szczęśliwy? Nie powinenem być po prostu szczęśliwy, że jestem szczęśliwy? Dlaczego ta emocja jest taka nieznajoma?

Odwróciłem się, aby znaleźć przyczynę mojego szczęścia. Moje serce zamarło.

Mój Cedric leżał w łóżku obok mnie. Usiadłem i rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Byliśmy w dormitorium Puchonów. Cedric uśmiechnął się do mnie.

- Co się stało? - Zapytałem.

Cedric wyglądał na zmieszanego. - Co masz na myśli mówiąc "co się stało"? Po prostu obudziłeś się, - Odpowiedział. - Trzecie zadanie odbędzie się jutro. Czekasz na nie?

Kiwnąłem głową niespokojnie. Coś było nie w porządku.

Cedric westchnął. - Czy pamiętasz tę noc po drugim zadaniu? - Zapytał.

Uśmiechnąłem się. - Masz na myśli wieczór kiedy Dumbledore powiedział nam, że jesteśmy dla siebie nawzajem tym, czego najbardziej pragniemy i czego najbardziej nam brakuje? Cedric skinął głową. Zamknąłem oczy z zadowoleniem. - To właśnie wtedy po raz pierwszy powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz.

- Właśnie to miałem na myśli - Cedric szepnął mi do ucha. - Każdego dnia mam to na myśli.

Okrył nas lepiej przykryciem i objął mnie, przyciągając bliżej do siebie. Oparłem głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, słuchając jego serca.

Ba-dum.

Ba-dum.

Moje palce stukające w jego pierś dostosowały się do rytmu jego uderzeń.

... ba-dum...

... Ba-dum...

... ba-dum...

***

Pani Pomfrey przyszła zbadać swojego pacjenta. Zauważyła, że patrzy prosto przed siebie, a jego palce stukają rytmicznie w łóżko obok niego. Zmarszczyła brwi. Skurcz mięśni? Musi to sprawdzić.

Drzwi do Skrzydła Szpitalnego otworzyły się i ujrzała wchodzącego dyrektora.

- Poppy?

Odeszła od Gryfona i spotkała się z dyrektorem w połowie sali.

- Więc? - Zapytał.

Pokręciła głową. - Nie dobrze, Albusie. Cierpi na skrajną psychozę. Halucynacje są coraz gorsze. Jego przyjaciele odwiedzili go kilka razy. Nawet nie zauważył ich obecności. Zareagował tylko raz, pytając o to co z Diggorym - Spojrzała na dyrektora badawczo. - Czy ty coś wiesz, Albusie? Mam na myśli Pottera i Diggory'ego.

Dumbledore pochylił głowę. - Wiem, Poppy. Nigdy nie spotkałem dwóch osób, które kochałby by się tak mocno w tak młodym wieku.

Oboje westchnęli i spojrzeli na łóżko chłopca, o którym mówili. To, co zobaczyli zmroziło im krew w żyłach.

Harry Potter zniknął.

***

- Cedric? O co chodzi?

Byłem zdezorientowany. Dlaczego Cedric nie odpowiadał

Po kilku kolejnych minutach marszu Cedric zatrzymał się.

- Czy wiesz, gdzie jesteśmy? - Zapytał nie odwracając się do mnie.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Byłem tak zajęty patrzeniem na Cedrica gdy tu szliśmy, że nie zauważyłem gdzie idziemy.

Byliśmy w górnej części Wieży Astronomicznej.

Cedric odwrócił się i wyciągnął rękę do mnie. Wziąłem ją i zaprowadził mnie nanad krawędż patrząc w dół.

- Pamiętasz? - Zapytał.

Pamiętałem.

To właśnie tutaj wszystko się zaczęło. On i ja; ja i on. Cedrik Diggory i Harry Potter.

Przychodziliśmy tu od miesięcy, rozmawiając, całując się i kochając. To było nasze miejsce.

- Chcesz być ze mną?

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

- B... być z tobą? - Byłem zdezorientowany. - Jestem z tobą, prawda?

Cedric pokręcił głową, jego oczy nawet na chwilę nie przestały na mnie patrzeć. - Nie możemy być razem dopóki nie zrobisz czegoś dla mnie.

- Wszystko! - Błagałem. - Zrobię wszystko, Cedric! Chcę być z tobą. Muszę z tobą być. Moje życie jest niczym bez Ciebie.

Cedric patrzył na mnie nieruchomo przez kilka chwil. Potem pochylił się bliżej i szepnął mi do ucha. - Więc dołacz do mnie - Jego kciuk gładził mój policzek. - Wiesz, co musisz zrobić.

Wiedziałem.

Wiedziałem, co należy zrobić.

Wspiąłem się na krawędź i spojrzałem w dół. Jeszcze jeden krok i będziemy razem. To wszystko potrwa kilka sekund. Tylko jeden mały krok. To naprawdę nic.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zrobiłem krok do mojego nowego życia.

Nie słyszałem otwieranych drzwi i krzyczących głosów. - Harry! Nie!

Słyszałem tylko jeden głos.

- Witaj w domu, kochanie.


End file.
